HPSS: MATCHMAKERS
by saint.my.ass
Summary: Harry and Snape is trying to play matchmakers, much to Severus annoyance. How will Harry convince his husband that white actually IS a decent colour? XD SSHP, RLSB. Mpreg, fluff yaoi. what else can a girl ask for? :D CHOCOLATE! oneshot XP


"I can not believe you are doing this to me, Harry."

Harry looked up at his husband and smiled.

"It's not that bad, Sev. I think you look sexy in that." Harry blinked seductively, and looked over Severus. 'He really does look extremely sexy in that white tennis short with matching t-shirt.'

The former potion's master smiled at the dazed look in his young husbands face.

"If it weren't for this 'matchmaking' thing you are trying to pull of, I would take you up to our bedroom and... Well, you will never know now." Severus smirked evilly at the irritated look on Harry's face.

Harry wanted to kiss away that smirk and explore whatever Sev had been thinking of. It was usually what he would have done, but for now, it had to wait untill later. Now they were on a mission. One that Snape was very reluctant to.

"I do not see the point of this, if they wanted each other, wouldn't they have each other already then, Harry?" Severus looked into the gorgeous emerald green eyes. He could not wait to get home and start to seduce Harry more thoroughly. Actually, he wasn't sure that he could wait so long. This _tennis _thing would have to get short.

ooOoo

"Do we have to?"

Harry nodded at his nagging husband.

"If we do succeed on bringing Remus and Sirius together, then we'll make an excuse and leave, and then, you can have your way with me." Harry blinked maliciously at him.

Sighing, Severus followed his husband out to the tennis court.

As if it wasn't bad enough that he had to dress in these _white_ tennis clothes, he was now also forced into participate in a _muggle_ game or sport or whatever it was. If he hadn't loved Harry as much as he did, Severus would have run for his life. But, as it was, he followed him in hesitantly.

"Well, well, well. This must be the first time I've ever seen _you _in white." Sirius smirked at Severus, while he hugged Harry.

Before Severus could even make an attempt to give a snort for a reply, Harry had embraced him, squeezing their bodies together and kissed him intensively.

"You little bastard!" Sev whispered in Harry's ear, receiving a little evil giggle. 'Harry would have fitted perfectly in Slytherin.' Snape thought, but reminded himself that maybe they would not have been where they were now. No, not the tennis court in particular, but married.

It had been two years since they had vanquished the creature, formerly known as Tom Riddle. One year ago, Harry and Severus had gotten married and they were now living happily together, trying to produce a child, which the highest dream for both of them.

Severus woke from his thoughts, as Remus Lupin approach them. After hugging Harry and Snape, he looked at Harry.

"Harry, I am sorry to say this, but there won't be any tennis. It's been raining terribly, and we can very well not perform magic in such an open mugglar location."

Severus could hardly contain his happiness about this, and received a look of 'if-you-had-anything-to-do-with-this-then-there-will-be-no-sex-for-you-tonight' from Harry. Smirking, he proposed that they would go to a club, if Harry were so intent on seeing the muggler culture today, he would get it.

"Sound's like a marvellous suggestion, Sev." Remus smiled gently. During the last years, he and Severus had learned to get along, for Harry's sake. There were still a few problems between Sirius and Severus, but they were working on it. While making remarks about each other, both loved to tease the other.

As they left the tennis club, Sirius and Severus were in another 'argument'. Remus and Harry sighed and looked at each other understandingly.

"If you weren't married to my godson, I'd think you were flirting with me." Sirius smirked at Severus, who flushed in a very red colour angrily.

"Don't flatter yourself, I have much better taste than that." Severus said, after collecting himself incredible fast, and grasped Harry's hand.

Remus looked over at Sirius, threat filled eyes. He mouthed a few words, making Sirius look down at the ground and groan. He didn't like seeing the greasy git touching Harry, no matter how much Harry loved him. Sirius couldn't bring himself to accept it. Why had Harry insisted on this meeting? Thinking that he right now could be having mind-blowing sex with Remus, made him sigh higher than he had expected, making Harry look at him wonderingly. Remus smirked at his husband, knowing exactly what he was thinking about.

Severus sighed to; he didn't understand why his husband was so intent on trying to fix Sirius up with Remus. They both seemed happy and satisfied with their life. Why interact in something that was not their business?

ooOoo

Entering the bar, three of the males sighed. Harry was the only one looking happy. He had decided that he did not want Remus and Sirius to spend the rest of their life alone, so why not par them with each other? Now all he needed to do was to figure out a plan to make the two males start interact in a more romantically way.

"Harry, what do you want?" Severus looked at his Harry questioningly.

"Just water." Harry smiled at him, as he left for the bar disk.

"Sirius, what do you want?" Remus looked at Sirius, a sparkle in his eyes. A sparkle Harry noticed. 'Maybe this really was a brilliant idea.'

"A beer."

Just as Remus started to move away from the table, Sirius couldn't contain himself, and grabbed the werewolf's ass.

Harry stared chocked at him.

"What was THAT all about?" Harry asked, eyes wider than ever. Even if this was what he had planned, he was surprised at this.

"Well, Harry, there is something we've been wanting to tell you." Sirius looked down at the table they sat around, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"What?" Harry was feeling very curious by now.

"Well, me and Remus are married."

Harry's jaw dropped. At the same time, Severus returned to the table, and closed his husband mouth with a finger.

"This is a fine club, Harry. No need to get unwanted attention."

"Sirius and Remus are married." Harry turned to face his husband.

"Okay... SO YOU MEAN THAT I DRESSED IN WHITE AND ALL FOR NO REASON AT ALL?!"

"Well... you do look hot in it." Harry smirked, before turning his gaze to Sirius and Remus shocked face's.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked, while pointing at Severus, who looked very disturbed and sat and pulled at his _white_ (!) clothes, completely disgusted with it.

"I had been planning to set you to up tonight." Harry smiled. "But how long have you been married? And why didn't you tell me?"

Smiling, the two males across the table entwined their hands.

"We got married a year after graduating from Hogwarts. And, well, we were worried what you would think about it." Remus said smilingly.

Harry went up from his chair and went up to Remus and Sirius and hugged them and congratulated.

As he returned to his seat, Severus looked up at him questioningly.

"Was this really the only reason to that we went here?"

"No." Harry smiled at the other three males.

"Well, what then?" Sirius asked. He wasn't very patient.

"I... I am..." Harry began, but could not find the words, so Remus finished for him.

"You're pregnant."

Sirius and Severus stared at Harry, completely shocked. Harry nodded and smiled.

"You are pregnant?" Severus stared at him and placed a hand on his flat stomach.

"Yes, I am." Harry waited for Severus reaction. In the meantime, Sirius and Remus had went around the table and stood now in front of him. Throwing their arms around him, they congratulated.

Severus felt shocked, but extremely happy. It was definitely worth the _white_ clothes. A little worry that they were crushing his Harry, he bent forward and pulled Harry into his arms instead. He kissed his husband tenderly.

"So, I take it you're happy about this?" Harry smiled.

"There is nothing more I could possibly wish for." Severus smiled back and kissed him again.

Remus looked dreamily at the happy couple. Sirius noticed the dreamy dazy his husband was in, put an arm around his waist and pulled him in.

"If you want a baby, then I don't mind going home and try... not at all." Sirius smiled seductively at Remus.

As they departed home, Remus knew that Harry was left in good hands. 'As am I.' He thought and kissed Sirius happily.


End file.
